Parce que je t'aime
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Watson vient de se marier, Holmes déprime et un mystérieux assassin multiplie les meurtres dans l'entourage du docteur, sans que le détective ne parvienne à l'arrêter, ni même à le démasquer... - soft slash
1. Prologue : Rainy Night, Warm Fire

Hop ! Aujourd'hui, une fiction a moi ! Je n'étonnerais personne en annonçant fandom Sherlock Holmes, slash (très soft) à venir, Holmes/Watson avec surement mention d'un Holmes/Lestrade passé (que voulez vous, on se r'fait pas)...

Bien sur personne là dedans ne m'appartient et je n'ai inventé que l'histoire, qui ne me rapporte que les gentilles reviews qu'on me laisse !

* * *

><p>ooooooo<p>

**_Prologue_**

_Toc Toc Toc._

J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Dehors, les nuages et la pluie battante empêchaient d'avoir un quelconque indice sur l'heure, mais à en juger par le silence pesant ce n'était certainement pas une heure habituelle pour recevoir une visite. Qui pouvait frapper à la porte à une heure pareille ?

« Docteur Watson ! »

Cette voix.. Je dévalai l'escalier et ouvris la porte d'entrée hâtivement.

« Mrs Hudson ! Il y a un problème ? »

Une réponse n'était même pas nécessaire pour quiconque voyait son visage, terrorisé.

« C'est monsieur Holmes, docteur…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il a de nouveau transformé sa chambre en stand de tir ? La cuisine en laboratoire ?

- Non, non il.. Il est sur le toit. Avec cette pluie, je crains qu'il ne glisse et… Son violon, sous une pluie pareille…J'ai bien tenté de le faire descendre mais il refuse catégoriquement.. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous réveiller pour cela… Comment diable a-t-il pu grimper là-haut ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait, je laissait une note à Mary lui indiquant la raison de mon absence et commençai à suivre mon ancienne logeuse sur le chemin de Baker Street. Comment il était monté sur le toit ? Peu importait. La question était plutôt de savoir comment il avait put tomber aussi bas. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, il enchaînait folie sur folie. Depuis mon mariage. Avait-il tant besoin qu'on le surveille ? C'était une nounou qu'il lui fallait ?

Arrivé devant le 221b, je frissonnai. Comme Mrs Hudson l'avait dit, Holmes était sur le toit de la demeure, trempé, grattant furieusement les cordes de son violon. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un sourire presque effrayant fendit son visage.

« John ! John Watson ! Ici ! Mais quelle surprise ! C'est trop gentil à vous d'être venu me rendre visite ! Montez donc, il fait bien bon par là-haut ! »

Dément. Il était dément. Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il manqua glisser.

« Holmes ! Retournez immédiatement à l'intérieur ! Vous allez vous tuer à rester là haut, que ce soit d'une mauvaise chute ou de froid ! Rentrez donc et nous prendrons un thé devant un bon feu de cheminée !»

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression implorante.

« Me promettez-vous de rester jusqu'au matin ?

- Sherlock ! Je..

-Le promettez-vous ? »

Je n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Il se laissa glisser par la fenêtre de l'étage et je me précipitai à l'intérieur pour le trouver, trempé, avec un air d'enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise. D'instinct, j'allai lui chercher des vêtements secs, lui suggérant de se changer pendant que je préparais le thé. Quand je revins, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je déposai le plateau, sur lequel j'avais emmené les tasses et la bouilloire, sur la table et prenait la main de mon ami pour le tirer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui ôtai sa chemise imbibée d'eau de pluie et lui tendis en échange une serviette, avec laquelle il se sécha mollement. Quand il eut fini, je lui enfilai la chemise que j'avais rapporté de sa chambre et le ramenai dans le salon.

« Holmes, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable… »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je déposai quelques bûches dans la cheminée avant d'y allumer un feu. Celui-ci prit rapidement et commença à diffuser une chaleur confortable. Le détective était toujours figé dans le canapé où je l'avais laissé. Je m'assis à ses cotés, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il se blottit contre moi, tel un chaton apeuré. Et comme je l'aurais fais avec un chaton, je caressai ses cheveux délicatement. Il se détendit un peu.

« Sherlock… Qu'est-ce qui effraie à ce point le plus grand détective de ce monde ? »

Il frissonna, puis releva la tête, me fixant de ses yeux de vif argent.

« Lui… Moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, John. J'ai ces.. Errances, ces moments de folie. J'ai peur de ma capacité à vous décevoir, mon cher, mon seul véritable ami.. »

Je crus voir une larme glisser le long de sa joue mais, immédiatement, il se leva pour ramener les deux tasses de thé qui refroidissaient sur la table. Avec un sourire triste, il me tendit la mienne et se rassit. Nous bûmes en silence, ou du moins aussi silencieusement que le permettaient le bruit des gouttes furieuses inondant le toit et le crépitement du feu. Le thé sembla lui faire le plus grand bien, car quelques instants après avoir reposé sa tasse, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et je pus deviner à sa respiration lente et régulière qu'il s'était endormi. Pour ma part, je restai éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Ayant ainsi tenu ma promesse, je devais rejoindre mon foyer avant que ma femme ne s'inquiète. Holmes était si endormi que je renonçai à le réveiller et lui laissai un mot dans lequel je lui présentais mes excuses pour ne pas être resté plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tea Time, Scotland Yard

_Bon, et bien voilà. Je dois avouer avoir pas mal galéré sur ce chapitre ! Le résultat est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Merci à Eiffel et Garonne pour les reviews ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Comment avait-il osé ? Il allait me le payer. Parti, avec pour seule excuse un petit bout de papier ? Et quoi ? Il allait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ? Qu'il n'avait pas voulu me réveiller ? Assez. J'en avais assez qu'il me quitte ainsi. Et j'avais la vengeance idéale. Je l'avais déjà entamée bien sûr, dans le secret, mais cette fois-ci il saurait. Il saurait que ce n'était pas un simple accident... Il m'avait donné assez de détails pour me permettre d'agir de façon presque parfaite. Monsieur Livingston ne me connaissait pas. Néanmoins la seule mention du « Docteur John Watson » suffit à illuminer son visage avant qu'il ne m'invite à prendre un thé, bien qu'il ne soit que 10h du matin…

Uuuuuuuu

Nous étions en retard. Par ma faute. Mary avait absolument tenu à me montrer les nouvelles robes qu'elle s'était achetées dans la matinée, si bien qu'il était presque l'heure du thé quand le fiacre s'arrêta devant le 221b, Baker Street. Holmes ne fit aucune remarque sur mon manque de ponctualité mais son regard, glacé, parlait de lui même. J'estimai alors notre arrivée chez monsieur Livingston aux alentours de 18h. Mon ami avait demandé à rencontrer cet ancien patient, remit miraculeusement d'une maladie qu'on pensait jusque là incurable. Pendant le voyage, le détective me bombarda de questions, mais une fois arrivés, il se tût. Je toquai à la porte, attendant une réponse qui n'arriva pas. Finalement, je me décidai à ouvrir la porte mais ce que je vis en entrant me paralysa.

« Holmes, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Inerte, pendant au bout d'une corde, mon ancien patient. Une main compatissante se posa sur mon épaule, et je me retins de me retourner. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté la vue de mon ancien colocataire qui, je le devinais,et même le ressentais, avait cet habituel regard, mi-curieux mi-fasciné, avec une pointe de ravissement, comme à chaque mort. Cette insupportable curiosité morbide. Néanmoins, je voyais mal ce qu'un suicide pourrait présenter comme intérêt pour lui. Avant que j'ai pu lui poser la question, il s'avançait vers le cadavre, montait sur le tabouret présent à coté et décrochait le corps avant de stopper net.

« Impossible. »

Ces mots, venant de lui, étaient plus qu'inquiétant. Devant mon incompréhension, il continua, visiblement déçu.

« Watson, montez donc sur ce tabouret, qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, est le seul ayant pu servir lors de la pendaison. »

Je m'exécutais avec réticence avant de lui faire signe de continuer ses explications.

« Au premier coup d'œil, je peux affirmer que vous-même et feu Monsieur Livingstone n'avez que quelques centimètres de différence, n'y a-t-il rien qui vous choque ? »

Évidemment. Le haut de mon crane atteignait à peine le bout de la corde. Si il n'avait pas pu se pendre alors...

« Un meurtre. »

Les mots m'échappèrent et le détective acquiesça, satisfait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible. Un innocent était mort et il était... Satisfait. A cet instant, parmi les multiples meurtriers et autres criminels, Sherlock Holmes me semblait être l'homme le plus détestable qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer.

Ooooooo

Il fallut une heure aux agents de Scotland Yard pour nous rejoindre. Holmes ne put s'empêcher une remarque sur leur « don évident pour détruire toute forme d'indice par leur maladresse ». Après avoir fouillé la maison de la cave au grenier, Lestrade ne fit aucun constat supplémentaire à ceux de mon ami. Néanmoins, contrairement à celui-ci, il fit preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse.

« Docteur Watson, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. »

Ces quelques mots, sincères, de l'inspecteur me firent le plus grand bien suite à l'indifférence de Holmes. D'autant que ce deuil ne faisait que s'ajouter à un précédent. En effet, à peine deux semaines auparavant, un collègue, le docteur Collins avait péri dans l'incendie de...

« Une seconde. »

Un soudain silence envahit la pièce et je devins le centre de l'attention ;

« Ce n'est peut-être rien mais, récemment, un incendie à ravagé un appartement à quelques rues d'ici. Le propriétaire, le docteur Collins, s'y était installé il y a environ un mois et, étant bien plus proche, m'avait relayé pour le suivi médical de… De monsieur Livingston. »

J'essayais de cacher mes sentiments, car à présent j'étais absolument terrorisé par ce que je venais de mettre en évidence. Je tentai au mieux de me calmer, de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux mais c'était tellement.. Improbable. Le médecin et le patient, à deux semaines d'intervalle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, et je m'embrouillais dans mes réflexions à force d'essayer de me contredire...

« Tout va bien John. »

La voix était douce, mais ferme, et répétait inlassablement « Tout va bien, tout va bien... ». Holmes, face à moi, avait agrippé mes épaules et je pris conscience des tremblements agitant mon corps. Crise d'angoisse. Il fallait que je me calme. Rapidement. Une profonde inspiration me fit reprendre mes esprits et, peu à peu je me rendais compte que tout le monde s'était rapproché, craignant pour ma santé. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la main de mon ami se lever, ordonnant silencieusement aux agents du yard de se remettre au travail, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Je suis désolé pour mon manque de tact tout à l'heure. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner... »

Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien. Après tout personnes ne peut échapper à sa passion. La sienne était les meurtres, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ooooooooooo

« Tu rentres tard John. »

Une voix douce, inquiète... Mary. Mary était sans doute la femme la plus délicieuse au monde. Sa simple présence suffit à adoucir ma tristesse. Quand je lui expliquai la raison de mon retard, elle s'effondra, comme si elle même avait perdu un ami proche. Et, pour la première fois de la journée, j'eus l'impression d'être face à un être humain. Ses bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et son visage humide se blottit contre mon épaule. Puis, une fois calmée, elle alla préparer du thé, « le meilleur remède contre les larmes » comme elle disait. Et c'était vrai. Nous bûmes ensemble dans le salon confortable qu'elle avait décoré avec un bon goût incontestable. Le feu crépitait discrètement et une profonde sérénité empli mon âme. Oui, Mary était sans doute la femme la plus délicieuse du monde.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Confusion, Innocence

Ouf ! Ca faisait un moment ! J'ai finalement fini (aha) ce chapitre. On approche de la fin ! Enjoy, et merci aux reviewers !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

En retard. Que sa raison soit valable ou ridicule, peu m'importait. Mais c'était du temps passé avec _l'autre_ plutôt qu'avec moi. Et ça, ça m'importait. Que lui trouvait-il ? Que me manquait-il pour pouvoir rivaliser ? « Rien. » m'avait-il souvent répondu. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de rivalité entre vous. Je vous aime chacun différemment. ». J'aurai voulu lui obéir, rester sage et abandonner la lutte mais c'était plus fort que moi. Personne n'avait le droit de s'accaparer celui que j'aimais. Et bientôt la prison accueillerait le seul être se le permettant. Grâce à moi. Et grâce à John bien sûr qui, s'il avait été présent ce jour-là, m'aurait empêché d'agir. J'avançais dans Hyde Park, le long de la Serpentine, tout en m'appliquant à faire de petits pas, dissimulant ainsi ma taille réelle. Il aurait été idiot que mes enjambées me trahissent. Alors que j'arrivai au Serpentine's Bridge, je ramassai une pierre de taille moyenne parmi les milliers qui recouvraient le chemin. Un bruit de pas... Ce devait être Mr Rayborn. Tous les dimanches, aux alentours de midi, il longeait cette même rivière et passait sous ce pont pour rejoindre le restaurant que tenait l'un de ses amis...

_Uuuuuuuuu_

Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que ma salle à manger était devenu le quartier général d'une étrange troupe d'enquêteurs. Planté au milieu de la pièce, fasciné depuis un certain temps par un motif du papier peint, Lestrade semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sur la grande table, ses collègues avaient déplié une gigantesque carte de Londres et s'appliquaient à la couvrir de notes en tout genres, de repères marquant tout et n'importe quoi, essayant désespérément de trouver un quelconque indice pouvant nous mener au coupable. Holmes quant-à lui occupait une chaise près de la fenêtre, marmonnant pour lui même des hypothèses qu'il rejetait les unes après les autres. Dans la cuisine, Mary préparait le dîner pour tout ce beau monde et déjà de délicieux effluves de poulet rôti me parvenaient. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas à me rassurer. Aux dires de Holmes, il était fort probable qu'un nouveau meurtre soit commis dans les prochaines heures. Lestrade de son coté était persuadé que j'étais le lien entre les deux précédents. De quoi empêcher de dormir n'importe qui.

_Toc toc toc_

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la porte, sur le qui vive. En tant que propriétaire des lieux, je fus obligé d'ouvrir. Face à moi, l'inspecteur Gregson, essoufflé.

« Docteur Watson ! Monsieur.. Monsieur Rayborn. On a retrouvé son corps dans Hyde Park. »

Pas Rayborn. Bon sang, pas Rayborn !

« Vous délirez Gregson ! Il ne peut pas être mort. Ou alors nous avons deux tueurs en liberté ! »

Je m'étais entendu prononcer ces paroles, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose dans mon esprit s'était déconnecté. Rayborn ne connaissait ni Livingston, ni Collins. J'en étais presque certain. Le lien le plus évident entre ces meurtres était donc...

« Watson. »

C'était Holmes qui avait pris la parole. Il semblait troublé, quelque chose échappait à sa compréhension.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est au centre du problème. Je propose que vous alliez dès maintenant interroger les familles des victimes pour savoir si autre chose les liait. Ainsi aurons nous plus de chances de protéger les bonnes personnes. Gregson, accompagnez-moi donc sur la scène du crime.. »

Ils partirent tous, augmentant par leur nombre leur efficacité. Seul l'inspecteur Lestrade resta.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste, si il y a un risque que ce soit le docteur Watson qui soit visé. »

Néanmoins je le soupçonnait d'avoir d'autres raisons de rester. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il me prit à part après le dîner. Il avait gardé le sourire toute la soirée mais à présent il me semblait qu'il était gêné.

« John... Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de sage et honnête, et c'est pour cela que je vais vous faire confiance. Vous ne devrez révéler ce que je vais vous dire sous aucun prétexte. »

Maintenant, il était clairement embarrassé. Je l'incitais tout de même à continuer.

« C'est à propos de Holmes. Avant de partager le 221b Baker Street avec vous... C'est de ma faute si il a dû retrouver un logement. Nous habitions ensemble. Nous... »

Il hésita, ses joues ne sachant plus si elle devaient virer à l'écarlate ou au livide.

« Nous étions... je pense que l'expression « en couple » convient. »

Nouveau silence. Il attendait ma réaction. A vrai dire, moi aussi, j'attendais ma réaction. Mais rien. Je n'était pas choqué, à peine étonné. Holmes, en couple ? Pourquoi pas ? Même à lui cela pouvait arriver. Avec un homme ? Après tout, depuis quand se souciait-il des conventions ? Lestrade ? C'était ma foi un brave homme. La seule question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse c'était...

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, inspecteur ? »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut interrompu par une voix familière.

« Parce qu'il a peur, et que la peur fait agir de façon stupide. Continuez donc, inspecteur, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Sherlock semblait furieux, bien que je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi. Lestrade ne répondit pas.

« Je vais vous expliquer, Watson, pourquoi il vous dit cela. Le merveilleux, talentueux, le formidable inspecteur Lestrade pense que je suis le meurtrier que nous recherchons. En ce cas je vous donne une preuve de plus. L'endroit de la blessure ayant causé la mort de Mr Rayborn ne correspond pas à la taille présumée du tueur a partir de l'espacement de ses pas. A moins que nous ayons affaire à un homme se promenant sur les épaules d'un nain, il s'agit de quelqu'un connaissant mes méthodes. »

Cela me surprit, mais nettement moins que ce qui suivit. Une suite à peine compréhensible de phrases échangées entre les deux détectives, dans mon bureau. Le ton monta, mais la crainte d'être découverts les empêcha d'aller trop loin. Lorsque cette scène de ménage improbable fut arrivée à son terme, je triai les informations que j'avais collectées dans mon esprit. Tous deux avaient vécu ensemble pendant 3 ans, mais Lestrade avait rompu, à cause de la jalousie de Holmes. C'est pour cela qu'il était intervenu aujourd'hui, pensant que cette même jalousie, envers moi cette fois-ci, l'aurait poussé au meurtre. C'était logique. Pourtant, Sherlock ne pouvait pas être le tueur. Il ne pouvait pas parce que... Parce que.. Parce que. Il ne pouvait pas, point. C'était mon meilleur ami. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensembles ! Plusieurs fois je lui avais sauvé la vie, et il me l'avait bien rendu. Il m'avait sauvé de mon quotidien monotone, et j'avais veillé à ce que sa vie ne devienne pas trop instable. Et il tuerait mes amis, les uns après les autres, par jalousie ? Non. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, les meurtres avaient commencés peu après mon mariage...

« Sherlock ? »

J'osais à peine y croire. A vrai dire j'avais peur d'y croire.

« Greagoir* a raison, je suis terriblement jaloux. »

Quoi ? Il confirmait à présent ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avouait les meurtres ? Je ne comprenais plus. Il se disait innocent, puis coupable... Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Du calme, Watson. Il n'a raison que sur ce point. Je n'ai tué personne. Je ne me serais jamais permis de vous infliger un tourment pareil . Je suis déjà tellement désolé pour ces crises de paniques qui vous obligent à quitter régulièrement votre foyer, alors ça.. Non jamais. Je vous... Je te... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ce furent ses lèvres contre les miennes qui finirent sa phrase, d'un baiser chaste. C'était une sensation étrange. Elles étaient un peu froides, gercées. Aussi abîmées que leur propriétaire.

« Prenez cela comme une preuve de mon innocence »

Encore troublé, je ne répondit pas. L'inspecteur s'en chargea pour moi.

« Mais alors... Qui ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée. »

* * *

><p>* Pour la petite anecdote, trois choses m'ont fait choisir ce prénom à Lestrade<br>1- Ca commence par un G. _(Ben oui.)_  
>2- C'est un prénom irlandais et, dans ma tête, ben notre inspecteur préféré il est irlandais. C'est tout. <em>(Cherchez pas.) <em>  
>3- Ça vient du grec <em>egrêgorêin<em> signifiant _veiller. (dixit Wikipedia)_ Si c'est pas du sur-mesure comme prénom... _(Ou pas.)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Under Arrest

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je tiens d'abord à presenter mes excuses pour avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux/de santé/d'ordinateur qui efface cruellement le texte presque achevé.. Mais le voici ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier cet avant dernier chapitre et ferai de mon mieux pour publier la suite et fin au plus vite !_

* * *

><p>Enfin. J'avais réussi. John était mien, <em>l'autre <em>croupissait en prison. Échec et mat. Comme pour fêter ma victoire, je mettais de l'eau a bouillir et choisissais comme infusion le plus précieux mélange de ma collection de thés. Alors que j'en savourais les premières gouttes, le léger grincement de la porte m'annonça le retour de mon mari. Il allait sans doute, comme il l'avait fait toute la semaine précédente, s'effondrer a mes cotés et me dire a quel point cela lui fendait le cœur que Sherlock ait pu commettre des actes aussi affreux. Puis je le rassurerais, lui dirais que je suis là pour lui en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Alors seulement il se détendrait et m'adresserait ce sourire dont il a le secret, m'offrant ainsi la plus belle des récompenses celle qui valait tout au monde. Cependant, sa démarche raide et son air embarrassé indiquèrent un changement de programme. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il les trouva.

« Mary... Ils ont relâché Sherlock. »

Relâché ? Mon sang se glaça, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Il continua.

« Je devrais en être heureux, bien sur. Après tout s'ils l'ont relâché, c'est qu'ils avaient sans doute de bonnes raisons de le faire mais... Mais si ils avaient tort ? Si c'était bien lui le meurtrier ? Tous mes proches devaient bénéficier d'une protection seulement Scotland Yard manque de personnel...Ernest, tu sais, Ernest Roger, l'horloger, nous avons dîner avec lui il y a quelques semaines.. Si Holmes est notre tueur, il ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que ce pauvre homme n'est pas surveillé... »

C'était presque trop facile. Avec un sourire et quelques paroles rassurantes,je l'envoyais à son club, lui conseillant de s'y détendre. La voie était libre.

ooooooooooooooo

Une heure et demie à peine après l'avoir quitté, je retrouvais le 221b Baker Street tel que je l'avais laissé, si ce n'est Holmes qui avait déserté son bureau et se trouvait maintenant debout dans le salon. En me voyant, il fut pris d'une soudaine agitation.

« Alors? » me demanda-t-il.

« Alors je n'ai pas eu à trouver d'excuse pour repartir, elle m'a pratiquement mis à la porte. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je savais que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. Pour lui, il s'agissait de la preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de ma femme. Moi, je ne savais que croire. Peut-être que Lestrade, alors en mission, éclairerait-il la situation à son retour.

oooooooooooooo

Dans un placard. J'étais caché dans un placard. C'était à la fois ridicule et affreusement inconfortable. Inutile de demander de qui venait cette brillante idée. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais coincé là dedans, à attendre de voir si Mrs Watson arriverait. Je commençais à perdre patience quand on frappa à la porte. L'un des seuls avantages que m'offrait ma cachette était une ouverture par laquelle j'avais une vue parfaite sur le salon et la porte d'entrée. Ainsi, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, je pus facilement distinguer la nouvelle venue. C'était elle bien sur, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu nuit.

« Bonsoir Ernest... »

Elle avait un air aguicheur qui me fit regretter d'être venu. Si la femme était une meurtrière, il me fallait le savoir et agir mais je ne voulais certainement pas savoir si elle trompait son mari ou non. Toutefois, ma présence se justifia quand la femme en question pointa un pistolet, Dieu sait où elle l'avait trouvé, sur l'horloger. Bondissant hors de mon abri, je braquai ma propre arme sur elle.

« Mrs Mary Watson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

ooooooooooooooo

Tic, tac, tic, tac

Le bruit de la petite horloge trônant dans le salon résonnait dans ma tête. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Greagoir m'en voudrait énormément de lui avoir fait passer la nuit dans un placard. Néanmoins c'était là le cadet de mes soucis. L'aîné se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil face à moi. Comment réagirait John s'il s'avérait que j'avais accusé sa femme à tort ? Cette question me rongeait l'esprit à m'en donner la nausée.

Les pensées de mon ami ne semblaient pas moins sombres que les miennes. Il restait là, figé, sans un mot, le visage pâle et le regard fixe. Seuls les soupirs las qu'il laissait échapper de temps à autres le distinguaient d'une statue aux détails finement travaillés. Ce sont finalement quelques coups à la porte qui le firent s'animer, et plus précisément se lever. Trois coups secs, fermes. Lestrade. Je déduisais des sanglots, à peine perceptibles à travers la lourde porte de bois, que ma théorie avait frappé dans le mille. Je ne fus donc pas surpris au moment ou l'inspecteur entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Mary.

« Je suis désolée. » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

John, brisé, ne put que s'effondrer de nouveau dans son fauteuil, qui émit un grincement plaintif. Après cela, je doute qu'il ait suivi quoique ce soit de la discussion qui eut lieu, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Car si il n'y aurait rien appris d'utile, il aurait ensuite eu de quoi alimenter ses cauchemars pour toute une vie. Moi-même, à plusieurs reprises je frissonnai devant l'étendue de la folie qui habitait la jeune femme. Si bien que, bientôt, je concentrai toutes mes réflexions sur une seule question Qui aimait le plus ? Celle qui sombrait dans la démence par amour ou celui qui, pour la même raison, s'en défendait ?...

« Sherlock ? »

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention. Je finis par comprendre qu'on me demandait mon avis sur ce qu'il fallait faire à présent. J'allais répondre que, comme tout criminel, elle devait être jugée et adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait, seulement l'air suppliant qu'avait pris l'homme que je chérissait tant me fit comprendre. La livrer au jugement d'un tribunal, c'était la condamner à mort. Et meurtrière ou pas elle restait sa femme.

« Je proposes qu'elle prenne le prochain navire en direction de l'Amérique. Elle y commencera une nouvelle vie, avec interdiction formelle de revenir sur le territoire britannique ou d'y contacter qui que ce soir. En attendant elle restera ici sous ma surveillance. Si cela vous va, je veillerais personnellement à ce que ces règles soient appliquées. »

Tous étaient plongé dans un état de stupéfaction, dont l'inspecteur fut le premier a sortir. Souriant, il annonça que c'était selon lui une idée raisonnable. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, c'est un peu court, mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a ...<em>


	5. Chapitre 4 : December, Explanations

_Et bien voilà, le dernier chapitre est là ! J'espere que ça vous plaira et je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, sans qui je ne suis pas sure que cette fic aurait un jour été achevée !_

* * *

><p>Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrestation de Mary, et une semaine seulement depuis son départ. Une semaine de repos pour le grand Sherlock Holmes qui avait passé les trois précédentes à essayer de gérer « la déglinguée », comme il l'appelait quand Watson n'était pas dans les parages. Car, malgré le dégoût qu'inspiraient au docteur les actes de celle qui fut sa femme, il ne supportait pas d'entendre son ami la traiter ainsi. « On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui a subit ses hurlements de harpie jour et nuit. » pensa le détective, étalé dans son lit. Il estima, à la lumière qui envahissait la chambre sans être aveuglante et à la délicieuse odeur de dinde grillée provenant sans doute possible des appartements de Mrs Hudson -elle était revenue ce matin de son mois passé chez sa sœur, dans le Nord du pays- qu'il était environ midi. Ne jugeant pas utile de se lever, il referma les yeux, imaginant à quel point il serait agréable de passer la journée entière sans avoir besoin de quitter sa couette bien chaude et son oreiller moelleux. Cependant, le destin en décida autrement et à peine trente secondes plus tard, on frappait à la porte de l'appartement. Holmes envisagea d'abord d'ignorer royalement l'importun mais les coups se firent plus insistants, pour s'achever par un « Holmes espèce de...De légume bouilli ! Je sais que vous êtes là. ». «<em> C'est toi le légume bouilli.<em> » pensa-t-il en se levant avec difficulté.

Devant la porte, John Watson s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas traversé la moitié de Londres, bravant le froid de ce début de Décembre, pour se faire ignorer. Toutefois, lorsque il se trouva finalement face à son meilleur ami, les cheveux en pleine guerre civile et habillé de ce qui avait dû lui tomber sous la main, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un rire salvateur, qui atténua le sentiment amer de ces dernières semaines. Même le regard noir que lui adressa l'objet de ses moqueries ne suffit pas à le calmer. Finalement, seule la menace de se faire claquer la porte au nez sembla sortir le docteur de sa crise d'hilarité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Holmes, dit-il une fois confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Je n'étais pas venu pour me moquer mais pour vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait au sujet de.. _l'affaire. _Et puis... »

Il hésita, visiblement gêné.

« Oui ?

J'ai aussi été poussé par ma curiosité. Je me demandais comment vous aviez deviné. Pour..Pour Mary. »

Le détective soupira. Évidemment il n'avait pas espéré échapper à cette discussion mais elle arrivait encore trop tôt à son goût. Pas qu'il ait réellement quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, seulement il avait dû partir du principe que c'était lui qu'on visait pour avoir sa conclusion et il ne se réjouissait pas spécialement à l'idée de passer pour un paranoïaque devant la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Il finit quand même par donner ses explications.

« Il était avant toute chose évident que l'assassin vous connaissait, cela va de soi. Ce simple fait a réduit déjà de beaucoup la liste des suspects. Je ne dis pas que vous avez une vie sociale limitée, bien entendu. Et puis il s'est avéré que notre mystérieux meurtrier avait une connaissance assez avancée de mes méthodes de travail. J'avoue être resté perplexe quant à ce nouvel indice. Car ces méthodes, une seule personne les avait toutes déjà vues mises en œuvre. »

John Watson haussa un sourcil interrogateur, avant de se faire pointer du doigt.

« Vous. La situation me semblait parfaitement incompréhensible, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade m'apporte les quelques pièces manquant encore à mon puzzle en m'accusant d'avoir commis ces meurtres. Bien sûr, m'accuser était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Malgré tout, il avait raison sur un point. J'étais jaloux. J'y réfléchissais oui j'étais jaloux, parce que vous l'aviez épousée, parce que vous viviez avec elle, parce que le soir lorsque vous rentriez, c'était elle qui vous accueillait, elle à qui vous racontiez votre journée. Et c'est à cet instant que tout est devenu clair. Certes, vous étiez le seul à m'avoir suivi dans toutes mes enquêtes, mais rien ne vous empêchait de les raconter. Or avec qui auriez-vous pu passer assez de temps pour lui apprendre tout de ma façon de fonctionner si ce n'est avec votre femme. Votre femme qui par ailleurs, avait grand intérêt à ce que je sois accusé elle vous aurait eut pour elle toute seule. C'est ma foi quelque chose que je peux comprendre. »

A cette insinuation, le docteur rosi légèrement. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de repenser à ce que lui avait avoué son ami. Celui-ci, prenant conscience de l'embarras qu'il avait provoqué, chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui semblait convenir. Le silence se fit de plus en plus gênant et, finalement, fut interrompu par Mrs Hudson qui entra, comme à son habitude, sans frapper.

« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Holmes, j'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite... »

Commença-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir de l'identité du visiteur. Elle continua alors avec un sourire chaleureux adressé à celui ci

« Oh ! Docteur Watson ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir dans ce salon sans vous y avoir traîné en plein milieu de la nuit ! »

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase en lançant à son locataire, qu'elle considérait maintenant presque comme un membre de sa famille, un regard qui, s'il n'avait pas été empreint d'une certaine malice, aurait fait mourir quiconque de terreur. Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part du détective, elle se contenta de soupirer et entreprit de questionner le docteur sur les raisons de sa venue. Elle blêmit en apprenant la tragique affaire que les deux amis avaient résolu. Cependant, à la fin de leur récit, elle avait complètement retrouvé sa vigueur.

« Alors, où sont vos affaires docteur ? »

Le-dit docteur ne put lui répondre que par un regard de totale incompréhension.

« Mais enfin, continua-t-elle. Pour le déménagement ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas rester à vivre à Cavendish Place, dans une maison hantée par un passé maudit ? De toute façon vous pourriez essayer, je ne vous laisserais pas faire! »

La profonde détermination inscrite sur son visage dissuada l'homme de répliquer et il fut finalement convenu qu'il irait chercher ses effets personnels le lendemain et mettrait en location la maison de Cavendish Place dès que possible.

La rapidité des négociations étonna quelque peu Holmes, qui se demanda si la décision n'avait pas été prise à la légère mais Watson, devinant ses pensées, lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait, il n'arrivait plus à dormir là-bas, repensant à la femme avec qui il y avait vécu, aux événements récents. Tout cela influençait son travail, qu'il ne souhaitait pas quitter. Et où venir habiter d'autre qu'à Baker Street ?

« De plus, conclut-il en rosissant, cela nous permettra de parler de...Certaines choses. »

* * *

><p><em>Et pour ceux à qui cela ne suffit pas, il y aura sans doute un épilogue et, qui sais, peut-être même une préquelle ! ;)<em>


	6. Epilogue : Back Home, Opera

_Ce coup-là, c'est la fin ! Je dois dire que j'ai été très heureuse de partager ça avec vous et remercie allègrement (oui oui) mes reviewers pour leur soutien et leur grande aide, ainsi que tous mes lecteurs qui ont supporté mon manque total de régularité dans le postage !_

* * *

><p>Sur la petite table ronde de la salle à manger trônait un magnifique rôti, cuisiné avec soin par Mrs Hudson pour fêter le retour au 221b Baker Street du docteur Watson. Le feu brûlant allègrement dans la cheminé illustrait parfaitement l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans la pièce, la gaîté ambiante s'associait au premiers flocons de l'hiver tombant paresseusement devant la fenêtre, donnant comme un avant goût de Noël.<p>

« Au fait Holmes, dit alors Watson, ne m'aviez-vous pas parlé d'une enquête ? »

Le détective, surpris, répondit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Une histoire plutôt touchante, reprit le docteur. Une homme, comment s'appelait-il... Je jurerais que cela commence par un M... Mark ! Mark Wilson. Il soupçonnait sa compagne, Jane me semble-t-il, de le tromper avec un ami de longue date de celle-ci, un certain Mr Sholmes. Celui-ci s'était en effet déclaré amoureux d'elle mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses avances. Vous veniez de l'apprendre quand vous m'en avez parlé... Je ne suis pas, tel une jeune femme, passionné par ce genre de romances mais je dois avouer être curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire.»

Mrs Hudson sourit. Car si elle paraissait simple, elle était assez observatrice pour connaître les sentiments du grand Sherlock Holmes à l'égard de son fidèle ami et assez vive d'esprit pour comprendre ce que l'ami en question était en train de faire. Le détective, quant à lui, était totalement aveugle à l'évidence qui s'agitait son nez. Il bafouilla pendant un long moment, avant de laisser échapper un « Oh! » de compréhension.

« Et bien, dit-il, Mr Sholmes nous à ouvert les yeux, à Jane comme à moi même : Mr Wilson était un... Y a-t-il un masculin pour « mégère » ? Enfin elle l'a quitté et vit, faute de mieux, chez son ami. Mais elle n'a toujours pas répondu à la déclaration de celui-ci, du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

Je pense, répondit Watson, qu'à sa place je serait très reconnaissant envers Sholmes pour l'avoir tirée de cette relation qui n'était apparemment pas très.. saine. Et puis si ils sont amis c'est qu'ils s'apprécient. Peut-être devraient-ils, comment dire... essayer.

Essayer ?

Oui, organiser des petites sorties à deux, au restaurant, à l'opéra, et voir comment cela se passe, si les choses ne pourraient pas évoluer.

Vraiment ? »

Holmes semblait briller. Ses yeux du moins brillaient, et il arborait un sourire qui aurait facilement put être qualifié de lumineux. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se reprit.

« Je leur soumettrais l'idée dès que possible, dit-il, à nouveau impassible.

Holmes, puis je mettre en doute votre façon de faire ? »

Le détective prit une fausse expression outrée :

« Et comment feriez vous, docteur Watson ?

Plutôt que de donner un conseil qui sera vite oublié, j'agirais. Je les inviterais à nous accompagner ce soir, voir Macbeth à l'opéra. »

Clignement d'yeux, regard ahuri, bouche entrouverte de surprise. John avait réussi son effet. Face à lui le génie réfléchissait à toute allure. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit « Depuis combien de temps prépare-t-il son coup ? », « Où diable a-t-il trouvé des places alors que l'opéra affiche complet ? », « Ciel, comment a-t-il sût ? Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit à quel point j'adorais Verdi...». Imaginer toutes ces interrogations amusa beaucoup le médecin. Holmes, malgré le mystère entourant cette invitation, était aux anges, et la discrète Mrs Hudson, comme souvent, se tut, s'exprimant juste avec un petit sourire satisfait.


End file.
